


Fanservice

by ALTsvtsector123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining?, No Idea, Some fluff??, maybe a bit of jealousy, wonwoo is a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALTsvtsector123/pseuds/ALTsvtsector123
Summary: Jihoon is kind of avoiding Mingyu, scared to reveal his hidden feelings for the younger, especially when he thinks Mingyu likes Wonwoo.Mingyu doesn’t know why his favourite hyung and precious roommate is ignoring him.Seungcheol, along with the management team and the rest of Seventeen, does their best to come up with a plan to get the two together.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, gyuhoon - Relationship, jigyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

“What?” Jihoon asked Seungcheol incredulously. “You can’t be serious. There’s no way in f*cking h*ll am I going to do that, Cheol.” “But Jihoon, Carats are worried. You’ve been too distant, and only to him. People will think there’s something wrong with our teamwork if this goes on.”

Jihoon looked at the older, eyes flashing with frustration. “That doesn’t mean that I have to do fanservice with him, does it? I’d rather die than do that.” Seungcheol sighed in exasperation. “The management team is the one that wants you two to do that since lots of fans were requesting to see you two together after this one-sided cold war of yours. For me, I only want you to just look and talk to him. Is that too much to ask for?”  _ Yes _ , Jihoon thought.

After a moment of silence, Jihoon spoke. “It hurts, hyung. Whenever I see him, my heart starts palpitating rapidly. And then, it just breaks after knowing that I can’t ever have him.” Jihoon’s voice was quiet and it sounded so broken. Seungcheol didn’t like seeing the confident composer like this, but what he hated more was the fact that he didn’t know how to help his friend.

“Jihoonie,” he started. “Don’t you ever think there’s a chance that Mingyu likes you too?” Jihoon almost laughed at that. The idea of Kim Mingyu, perfect yet clumsy Mingyu, being in love with him, a short moody composer, was preposterous. That would only ever happen in fairy tales.

Seungcheol sighed again and then, he gave Jihoon a small smile. “Jihoonie, I’ll do my best to convince the management team not to continue with the plan of you and Mingyu doing fanservice. But  _ please _ , please at least talk to him. He misses you, you know. After all, you are his  _ favourite _ hyung.” Jihoon opened his mouth, a retort already forming on his tongue, but Seungcheol dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He continued, not allowing a single word to come out from Jihoon. He looked into Jihoon’s eyes. “Please, Jihoonie. Do it for Carats. Do it for our group.”

Jihoon swallowed the bile rising in his throat. He’d regret this, but he didn’t want his personal problems affect their team. And he definitely didn’t want their Carats to be worried any more than they already were. “Fine, I’ll speak to him. But there’s no way am I ever going to do fanservice with him, okay?”

A large relieved smile bloomed on the leader’s face. “Yeah, okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jihoon glared at Seungcheol, his right eye twitching in annoyance. The latter was on his knees, bowing in apology and sheepishly glancing at the shorter.

“Didn’t you say you’d do your _best_ to convince the management team to not continue with the plan?” Jihoon’s voice was soft, but one could hear the menacing tone. Seungcheol could only fake-laugh silently, praying to the Gods that this would not be his last day. “So, Cheol hyung.” Chills crept up Seungcheol’s spine. “Mind telling me why the f*cking h*ll you came back telling me that the plan still goes on?” Jihoon smiled at Seungcheol, but the older wasn’t fooled by the cute sight. He knew that he was truly doomed and that soon, he would face the wrath of the small man.

He gulped, fear shining in his eyes. “That… I’m sorry, Jihoonie!” Seungcheol exclaimed, bowing down as much as he could. “I…” He took a risk and locked eyes with Jihoon, who by now, was already seething in silent fury and frustration. He gulped once again. There was no way he could lie; if he did, he would suffer greater consequences.

“I…” he started again. “I couldn’t continue to refuse. You see, the management team said that if I wouldn’t help them with it, they’d tell the Vice Prez of my denial and refusal to cooperate. And then…” Jihoon paused in his rage, a worried expression framing his features. _What would happen to Seungcheol if he refused, just because he told his hyung to do so? How was he so stupid? How did he not expect their company to punish someone who wouldn’t listen to orders?_ Jihoon opened his mouth, about to give in and apologise for troubling his hyung. “Cheol hyung, I’m —” “And then, I won’t be able to sit in Vice Prez’s comfy office chair ever again!”

Jihoon shut his mouth immediately, his previous anger coming back to him. _He’s willing to risk his life for a chance to sit on a stupid chair?_ Jihoon wondered, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. What exactly had he expected from his mostly childish hyung?

“Hyung…” Jihoon sighed, his indignation deflating suddenly. “I’ll only agree with it if Mingyu does.” _Which he most probably won’t_ , Jihoon thought sorrowfully. “I don’t want to force him to do anything he doesn’t want, so he has the last say in this. I’ll just be here, lying on my bed, awaiting the final orders.”

Seungcheol’s mood lightened up at once. He’ll still be able to sit on the comfy chair! He went up to his feet, a smile appearing on his face. “Really? Okay! Thanks, Jihoonie. I’ll go ask him now.” Then, before Jihoon could say anything, the older rushed out of the room and into the living room, where Mingyu would most probably be lazing around at.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope that you’ve liked the story so far? (‘>.<)
> 
> I’m really sorry that the chapters are short though...

As Seungcheol had predicted, Mingyu was in the living room, sitting on the couch with his soulmate — food. He was munching on some handmade popcorn, his eyes glued on the television screen. When he heard footsteps, Mingyu raised his head, now directing his attention wholly at Seungcheol.

“What is it, hyung? Did you just finished talking to Jihoonie hyung?” Mingyu asked, a small concerned expression on his face. Seungcheol couldn’t mask his surprise. How did Mingyu know that?

As if knowing exactly what was in Seungcheol’s mind, Mingyu gave him a strained smile. “I saw you walk into our room, and you stayed there for quite some time, so you probably talked to him right?” Seungcheol could only nod dumbly. He certainly has been underestimating Mingyu’s perceptiveness. “Is it about how Jihoon hyung has been avoiding me lately?” Mingyu continued, grimacing as he recalled how his small hyung had been doing his best not to talk or even look at him.

This time, Seungcheol nodded more readily in agreement. “So, the management team told me that they want the two of you to do fanservice.” Now, it was Mingyu’s turn to have a dumb look on his face, his mouth agape that flies could easily enter it. “EHH?!” Seungcheol visibly flinched. The younger was way too loud for his own good. Not to mention the nasty amount of spit (and tiny bits of popcorn) that flew out of his mouth.

Seungcheol cleared his throat before explaining the plan further. “Well, to put it simply, fans have been worried about Jigyu’s relationship. After all, the two of you are roommates, and it’ll be bad if the two of you don’t get along. It’ll affect the whole team sooner or later. So, management hyungs told me to tell the both of you to take part in fanservice with each other. To show that your relationship is still as good as ever, you know?” Mingyu, surprisingly, nodded in understanding. “That makes sense…” he mumbled as he stroked his chin, stuck in a daze. “So… Jihoonie hyung and I have to act like a couple?”

Red alerts sounded in Seungcheol’s mind. He had to convince Mingyu to accept the plan. If not… He’d never be allowed to sit on that comfy Vice Prez chair anymore! But there was still an obstacle.  _ Mingyu’s feelings for Wonwoo _ … Seungcheol opened his mouth, about to try to persuade the taller. “Mingyu, look, please accept th—” “Alright, I’ll do it.” “But please, think about— Wait, what?” Again, Seungcheol stared at Mingyu, dumbfounded. Mingyu merely looked at him like he’d grown two heads. “Jeez, hyung. Please listen to people when they’re talking. It’s rude not to do so.” Seungcheol just continued staring at him. His eyes were silently telling Mingyu to repeat himself. Mingyu sighed.

“I’ll do it. I’ll accept the plan to take part in fanservice with Jihoon hyung.”


	4. Chapter 4

“JIHOONIE!” Jihoon winced at the loud sound, courtesy of his best friend, Kwon Soonyoung. “What do you want, Hoshi?” he asked coldly, not moving from his ‘lying down’ position on his bed. He was still waiting for Seungcheol to tell him the final orders. Would Mingyu say yes? _Absolutely_ _not_. He’d be out of his mind if he actually accepted that dumb plan. So, of course, he’d say _no_. Why would he want to do fanservice with Jihoon out of all people? _Ughh_. This was even more stressful than composing music. 

All he wanted now was to go back to the sweet comfort of his studio and camp there until his feelings for the overgrown puppy faded away.

“Jihoonie?” Soonyoung’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Hmm?”

His friend stared critically at him, and Jihoon couldn’t stop the feeling of dread that overcame him. “Ji—” 

“Don’t say it.” Jihoon sat up suddenly. He glanced timidly at his friend.

“But you don’t even know what I’m going to say!” Soonyoung yelled exasperatedly. Jihoon arched an eyebrow. “I do know what you’ll say. You’re going to ask me if I’m feeling okay. Then, you’ll ask me how my crush on Mingyu is going, and then, you’ll tell me that I should stop avoiding him.” Soonyoung could only gape at his short friend.  _ Was Jihoon a Telepath? _ “No, I am not a Telepath, you idiot. You’ve been telling me that same thing everyday. Why would today be any different? And my response is still the same — I’m okay. The feelings I have for him are gone. And I am not avoiding Mingyu. I’m just busy, that’s all.” 

Soonyoung groaned. “Ji—” This time, he was cut off by the sound of the door opening. In went Seungcheol and Mingyu.

Seungcheol glanced at Soonyoung, then proceeded to ignore his presence. “Jihoonie~” His tone was so sweet.  _ Too  _ sweet. Jihoon got goosebumps because of it. Another wave of dread and fear washed upon him. He took a look at Mingyu, who, to his surprise, was staring at him, a guilty expression on his face. His previously annoyed expression dropped, replaced by a horrified one.  _ You’ve got to be kidding me. _

Seungcheol smiled devilishly as he exclaimed in a sing-song voice, “Uri Jihoonie~ The plan still goes on!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hyung?” Jihoon clamped his hands over his ears. _Why the h*ll._ “Are you okay?” _This idiot_.

Jihoon sighed frustratedly. “Why the h*ll did you accept the dumb plan, you idiot?” Mingyu’s expression turned dull, yet worry was also evident on his face. “You don’t want to, hyung? If… If you don’t, I can always tell Seungcheol hyung that we’ve changed our minds.”

He flashed Jihoon what he hoped would be a reliable smile. However, Jihoon’s exasperated expression was still there. Jihoon sighed again. This time, it sounded more tired, as if he had given up. “Nevermind. It’s fine. Nothing will change Seungcheol’s mind anymore. And I did tell him I’ll accept it if you do, so… Sorry for lashing it out on you.” Mingyu’s eyes widened in surprise. Jihoon, the _Lee Jihoon AKA Woozi_ , was apologizing to _him_? A grin broke out on his face. “Don’t worry, hyung! I didn’t mind it at all!” Jihoon merely sighed again and nodded.

An awkward silence enveloped the room. _What were they supposed to do now?_

Seungcheol had dragged a confused Soonyoung out of the room once he had announced the final orders. This meant that he left the two with no other instructions whatsoever.  
Jihoon rubbed his face with his palms. “So, Mingyu.” Mingyu’s ears perked up. It really has been long since his hyung had called him by his name. The way his name sounded from Jihoon, it was like music to his ears. Mingyu internally cringed, and shook his head. It wasn’t the time to be daydreaming now when his small hyung was over here, right in front of him.

“Yes hyung?” he replied. Jihoon looked at him weirdly. Not that Mingyu minded; after all, Jihoon did judge other people a lot. Not that it was a bad thing.

“Do you have any idea what to do for this whole fanservice thing?” A smile bloomed on Mingyu’s face as he witnessed the sight in front of him — Jihoon had his nose all scrunched up, and his eyebrows were furrowed as he thought hard about what they had to do for fanservice. Mingyu had to stop himself from cooing at the adorable sight. He cleared his throat.

“Well…” He stroked his chin, thinking carefully. “I think that we have to act more intimately?” Jihoon’s face scrunched up even more at that. Mingyu waved his hands frantically. “But we probably can start acting as we have always been first since we’ve been… Drifting apart lately. If we go straight to acting like a couple, people will be suspicious, won’t they?”

Now, it was his turn for his face to scrunch up. He had to ask Jihoon the question he’d been aching to ask ever since he’d realized his tiny hyung was avoiding him. If not, he wasn’t sure if they’d ever go back to their comfortable ways with each other. And that thought really scared him.

“Mingyu?” Jihoon looked anxiously at the younger, who had gone quiet. “You okay?” Mingyu turned to lock his eyes with Jihoon’s, making Jihoon’s ears turn a crimson red. _Curse those ears of his_. “What is it?” he asked, a mask of indifference on his face. Mingyu stared at his hyung seriously — very different from the always smiling, happy puppy he usually was. “Hyung, were you avoiding me?” he questioned bluntly.

Jihoon’s mask almost cracked. _Almost._ “I… I was,” he answered truthfully. Mingyu’s expression immediately dropped. _So he really wasn’t imagining it. His hyung had been avoiding him_. “Why?” He couldn’t stop the small crack in his voice. Jihoon smiled sadly. He couldn’t let Mingyu see through his act. He couldn’t let Mingyu find out his feelings. These feelings of his would only be a burden to the younger. “I was busy.” “But—” Mingyu was interrupted by Jihoon.

“I felt like I’ve been behind the others for a while now, so I spent most of my time in my studio thinking of how to improve myself and monitoring our dance practices. So although I was avoiding you, it wasn’t on purpose. And besides, I’m talking to you right now, aren’t I?” Mingyu nodded slowly. He couldn’t argue with the fact that Jihoon was indeed talking to him now, and he also couldn’t disagree that Jihoon might have felt that he needed to work harder (he knew his hyung was hardworking and wanted to perform as best as he could in front of Carats) but… He couldn’t get the feeling that there was something _more_ behind the reason why his hyung had been ignoring him out of his chest.

However, if Jihoon says he was busy, then he probably really was busy. “Okay hyung, I understand.” He forced a smile on his face, trying to act as he usually did. “But hyung,” he said in a whiny voice. “You’re already perfect enough! Remember that you need more rest too, okay?” This time, a genuine smile appeared on his face. “I’ll be here if you ever need anyone to talk to, or to be with! We _are_ roommates, teammates and friends. So I’ll help you out, just like the times you’ve always helped me out!” Jihoon couldn’t stop the wide grin from forming on his face. “Yeah, thanks, Minggu.”

Mingyu’s heart clenched when Jihoon said the nickname he’d made for him. A wave of nostalgia washed over him as Jihoon continued discussing strategies for the fanservice plan. Maybe, _just maybe_ , they’ll be able to go back to their old ways. Maybe they’ll truly be able to go back to being comfortable friends with each other.

_Friends._ Mingyu didn’t know why, but that word didn’t settle right with him.


	6. Act 1 -- Airport Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Just a reminder: This is all fiction. So I'm really sorry if the details are all wrong... (>-<')

“Okay, hyung,” Mingyu started as he got off the van. SEVENTEEN was currently at the entrance to Incheon International Airport, preparing to go on the trip to Bangkok for their Ode to You concert. “We’ll be walking together when we enter the airport and when we go to the boarding gate, okay? It doesn’t matter if we walk beside or behind each other. What matters is that we’re around each other. Got it, Jihoonie hyung?” Jihoon could only nod. This kid was actually treating this whole fanservice thing seriously.

However, when he took a glance at Mingyu’s sparkling eyes and wide grin, he changed his mind. _Nevermind,_ _he’s treating this like an undercover mission. It’s just a game to him_. His heart hurt as that thought crossed his mind. Mingyu was probably only doing this for fun, and for Carats to know that the team was doing fine. That _they_ were doing fine. There’s no other reason why Mingyu accepted the plan. None at all, and definitely not because he had feelings for Jihoon.

Jihoon felt two hands on his shoulders, rearranging his jacket.  _ Mingyu _ . His pale ears turned red.  _ Act like it doesn’t mean anything, Jihoon. _ It meant  _ nothing _ .

The hands didn’t go away. They stayed there, guiding Jihoon to their final destination. Only then, did Mingyu take his hands off Jihoon’s shoulders. And Jihoon was sure he was already flaming red at all that contact.

_ This brat sure is good at this stuff… He’s too touchy-feely. _

Jihoon only felt that he could breathe after they boarded the plane when he and Mingyu were separated.

“Jihoonie hyung!” Jihoon turned his head to the source of the sound. “What, Mingyu?” His dongsaeng had magically reappeared in front of him again despite the crowded, cramped space.  _ How could such a huge and tall male make his way through the crowd so easily? _

Mingyu scratched the back of his nape sheepishly. “Do you want to sit together, hyung?” Jihoon raised an eyebrow. Their seats were already assigned on their boarding tickets. And he wasn’t situated next to Mingyu. Truthfully, he was glad for that. After all, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to survive around 6 hours sitting beside Mingyu. His heart would definitely explode.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll just sit beside Cheol hyung. It’s my assigned seat anyway,” Jihoon replied back, settling into the window seat that was the seat beside their leader’s.

Jihoon shuddered suddenly, and chills crept up his spine.

“Mi… Mingyu?” he asked, concern evident in his voice as he watched the air around Mingyu turn dark and brooding.

Mingyu forced a smile on his face. “I understand, hyung! I’ll go to my own seat beside Wonwoo hyung then.” Jihoon’s heart hurt, but he nodded. It wasn’t like he could stop Mingyu from sitting next to his favourite hyung anyway.

However, as Mingyu made his way to his rightful seat, a thought popped up in Jihoon’s mind —  _ then why did Mingyu ask if he wanted to sit with him? Their fans wouldn’t be able to see them off the camera anyways. So why? _

Jihoon’s face heated up as the thought that Mingyu liked him flashed in his mind. Nope. Not happening.

His eyes wandered to where Mingyu was in a deep conversation with Wonwoo, who, sadly, was getting his sleep disturbed.

Mingyu likes Wonwoo, and that’s the way it has always been. Things won’t change. 

Mingyu has a huge heart. And when he loves someone, he’ll love that person eternally.

And for the nth time, Jihoon wondered why the h*ll he agreed to this whole fanservice thing in the first place.

-

_ Cheol hyung… Mingyu.  _ That’s how Jihoon addressed each of them. Mingyu peeked at Jihoon, who was sitting beside Seungcheol. Seungcheol was now talking loudly to Jihoon, who looked tired and was about to doze off. Mingyu pouted. His hyung hadn’t want to sit with him… That wasn’t nice. He didn’t know why but he felt cranky. If it were him sitting beside Jihoon, then he would have let Jihoon get all the rest he wanted. He’d even lend his hyung his shoulder for his head to lean on.

“Wonwoo hyung, don’t you think it’s rude that Seungcheol hyung is disturbing Jihoonie? Doesn’t he see that Jihoonie hyung wants to sleep?” he grumbled to the person sitting beside him. Wonwoo gave the sulking male an eye-roll, and a glare that could kill. “You’re in no place to talk you idiot.  _ You’re _ disturbing  _ my _ sleep. Now, shut the h*ll up.”

And with that, Mingyu kept his mouth shut for the whole flight.


	7. Act 2 -- Fansign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long wait (-.-')  
> Umm... Sadly, I've never been to a fansign before because I'm broke T^T  
> So again, I'm really sorry if the facts aren't right >~<

Naturally, with the fanservice act they had, the management team had ordered for Mingyu and Jihoon to sit beside each other. And of course, Jihoon had tried negotiating with the management team to change the positions. To let Mingyu sit beside Wonwoo. Wouldn’t the ‘Meanie’ shippers love that? But they had stayed firm to their choice.

So there Jihoon was, sitting in between Mingyu and Wonwoo. He seriously felt like the third wheel here.

He gave out a long sigh, earning a nervous, concerned glance from the fan in front of him. “Oppa, are you feeling alright?” she asked worriedly. Jihoon jolted at that. He shouldn’t be making his fans worry. Plus he should really be focusing on work now, instead of his personal problems.  _ Be professional, Lee Jihoon. _

He grinned cutely at the fan as he said, “Yeah, I’m alright, no worries.” But the fan merely raised one eyebrow up, obviously not believing in his act. At that, Jihoon added, “Alright, maybe I’m a bit tired…” The fan gave him a small smile then, and resumed to tell him to take care of himself and to get enough rest. Jihoon gave her a genuine smile this time as he said his thanks. He truly was grateful to have Carats with him. Seeing their smiles and feeling their adoration always seemed to help make his day better.

He didn’t notice Mingyu’s worried stare that was focused on him.

-

Mingyu bit on his fingernails as they took a break from the signing, with Seungkwan in MC mode and asking their fans all kinds of things.

_ Was Jihoonie hyung tired? _ he thought anxiously.  _ Of course he was. _ They all were. But with the fanservice act going on, no wonder Jihoon felt even more tired.  _ Is this my fault? Maybe I shouldn’t have agreed to it in the first place… _ Doubt started to fill Mingyu’s heart as he chewed on his fingernails even more.

“Gyu. Stop biting your nails.” Mingyu stopped his actions and turned to his right, coming face-to-face with Wonwoo. 

“Ehh?” he mumbled quietly, his brows scrunching together in confusion. “Where’s Jihoonie hyung?” Wonwoo pointed to where Jihoon was playing around with Seokmin. He was on Seokmin’s back, his arms around Seokmin’s neck, and he was grinning happily. The fans were also grinning at the cute scene.

Mingyu felt an unfamiliar wave of anger and frustration, and mostly possessiveness, wash over him. His hyung should only be allowed on  _ his _ back; only  _ he _ could piggyback  _ his _ Jihoonie hyung. He stood up suddenly, to Wonwoo’s surprise and amusement. Then, without thinking, he made his way to where Seokmin and Jihoon were.

“Jihoonie hyung,” he mumbled softly, eyes bearing holes at the back of his small hyung’s head. “Jihoonie hyung,” he repeated, louder this time. Jihoon turned his head back, still nestled comfortably on Seokmin’s back. “Mingyu? What is it?”

Mingyu continued staring at him quietly. Seeing his hyung on Seokmin’s back irked him terribly. 

He was jealous. He knew it. 

Mingyu put a smile on his face. “Hyung, want me to piggyback you?” he asked in a loud voice, and much to Jihoon’s dismay, their fans cheered. So he nodded. It was what the fans wanted. Seokmin placed Jihoon down on the floor, and after a moment of hesitation, Jihoon jumped onto Mingyu’s back.

“It’s been really long, right, hyung?” Mingyu whispered softly. He wasn’t sure if Jihoon heard him, but he hoped he did. He felt Jihoon caress his hair. “Yeah, it has been long,” Jihoon mumbled. The two of them grinned at their fans, who were cooing even more at the shortest’s and tallest’s precious piggyback scene.

“You can let me down now,” Jihoon whispered once a few minutes had passed. Mingyu walked towards their seats, still carrying Jihoon on his back. Jihoon pounded on his back. “Hey! I can walk myself!” His neck and ears were turning red from the prolonged close contact with Mingyu. Mingyu shook his head, but then, he let Jihoon down when they reached their seats.

_ Phew, finally, _ Jihoon thought, about to take a seat on his chair. However, before he could do so, he felt his feet being lifted off the ground.

Mingyu lifted him up and placed him on his lap.

He was on Mingyu’s lap. Jihoon’s face heated up. He was on Kim freaking Mingyu’s lap.

“The h*ll?!” Jihoon shout-whispered to Mingyu.  _ This was too much for fanservice, wasn’t it? _

Mingyu merely nuzzled his nose into the crook of Jihoon’s neck. “Carats like it,” he muttered back quietly. And sure enough, their fans were all squealing and taking pictures of the scene.

_ It’s all for Carats. _ Though Jihoon’s heart ached (and he felt somewhat irritated that he had no say whatsoever in the acts they were currently doing), he forced himself to look at their fans, and smiled his usual Cheshire grin.

Wonwoo stayed comfortably seated on his chair, a small smirk on his face, watching everything with an amused and observant look in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been really long since I've added a chapter... And I think this will be the last one.  
> To be honest, I was thinking of adding more chapters, but my mind was blank T^T  
> So... Here's the ending...

“Hey, Jihoon.” Jihoon stayed rooted in his comfy studio chair. “What is it, Cheol hyung?” He didn’t need to look back to know that it was their leader. Knowing one another for a long time already due to their trainee years, SEVENTEEN could realise who’s in the room just by the sound of the person’s breathing.

“Jihoon.” Jihoon sighed and swerved his chair to face Seungcheol. “What is it?” he asked exasperatedly. He had work to do.

“You should take more initiative, okay?”

Jihoon looked at his groupmate weirdly. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb!” Seungcheol chastised, clearly in leader-mode. “It feels like Mingyu’s the only one doing something in this fanservice act of yours! He initiated the airport walk, the piggyback, plus he was the one who carried you onto his lap. I don’t see you initiating anything!”

“Does that matter?” Jihoon raised an eyebrow, though his face was now flushed as Seungcheol reminded him of what Mingyu had done during their fansign.

“Yes, it does! Don’t you like Mingyu?”

“Yes. And that’s precisely why I’m not initiating anything!” Jihoon snapped. He took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. “Cheol, everytime I’m near him, I feel like my heart’s going to burst. When he smiles at me, I see the actual f*cking Sun, and all I can think about all day is him. He always messes with my head. He makes my heart flutter whenever he does anything — eat, dance, rap, sing, h*ll even when he just breathes. I… I can’t go near him so easily. Why do you think I was so against this fanservice thing? I don’t want him to find out about my feelings. We all know he likes Wonwoo and—”

Just then, the door burst open and Mingyu strode in, a crazed look in his eyes.

-

~Just a few minutes ago~

“Hyung? What is it?” Mingyu asked, his mouth filled with rice and beef and kimchi. He had noticed the older’s stare directed towards him for some time now, and although he liked having people’s attention on him, the attention the older was giving him was getting quite unnerving. 

“Oh, nothing,” his hyung said, pretending to skim through the book that was in his hands. He was currently sitting on the living room couch while Mingyu was on a seat at the dining table.

Mingyu frowned. “Really, Wonwoo hyung, what is it?” Wonwoo closed the book shut and smiled.

“I just can’t believe you carried Jihoon onto your lap,” he stated simply. Mingyu pouted. “It was because he was being too close with DK. He was supposed to have fanservice with  _ me _ , not him…” he mumbled, his brows scrunching as he recalled how Jihoon smiled when Seokmin piggybacked him. He had already gotten his payback with the piggyback by piggybacking Jihoon, but it hadn’t been enough. Before he knew it, he had placed his hyung onto his lap and basked in the warmth and comforting scent of his Jihoonie hyung.

Wonwoo merely sent him a knowing look. “What?” Mingyu asked suspiciously. Wonwoo’s grin was beginning to look creepy to him. “Nothing.” Wonwoo shook his head. Mingyu narrowed his eyes. It definitely wasn’t ‘nothing’. “Tell me, Wonwoo,” Mingyu demanded.

Wonwoo sighed, and after a mercilessly long stretch of silence, he finally spoke. “I saw Seungcheol hyung going to Jihoon’s studio. I think they’re talking about the fanservice thing.” Mingyu’s eyes widened.  _ Was it a meeting? He should go too. _

As if realising Mingyu’s thoughts, Wonwoo said, “You should probably go.” Mingyu rushed immediately to Jihoon’s studio.

“Ahhh… Youth…” Wonwoo said nostalgically. He stood up from the couch.  _ Time to find Soonyoung. _

By the time Wonwoo found Soonyoung on the latter’s bed, Mingyu had already reached Jihoon’s studio. He was about to knock on the door (as a polite act) when he heard Seungcheol he’ll a bit too loudly. And he heard his name.

“...”  _ There’s no harm in eavesdropping for a while, right? _ He thought. He leaned in closer to the door.

“— Don’t you like Mingyu?”  _ Ehh? _

“Yes. And that’s precisely why I’m not initiating anything!”  _ EHH??! _

“Cheol, everytime I’m near him, I feel like my heart’s going to burst. When he smiles at me, I see the actual f*cking Sun, and all I can think about all day is him. He always messes with my head. He makes my heart flutter whenever he does anything — eat, dance, rap, sing, h*ll even when he just breathes.” Mingyu remained silent as he heard Jihoon talk about him. His heart was beating faster now.  _ Because I ran here _ , Mingyu decided. 

“I… I can’t go near him so easily. Why do you think I was so against this fanservice thing? I don’t want him to find out about my feelings. We all know he likes Wonwoo and—” He burst into the studio.

-

~Present~

“Mingyu?” Jihoon exclaimed, unable to mask the look of surprise and dread on his face. The younger hadn’t heard anything they’ve said, right?

Mingyu stared into his hyung’s eyes as he made his way towards the shorter. His heart was pounding inside his chest. He saw the way his hyung’s small eyes widened as he got closer to him. He saw a plan to run away form in his hyung’s mind.  _ No running away, Jihoonie hyung. _

With one last step, he caged the shorter (who was still seated on his comfy chair) and without thinking, Mingyu placed his lips on Jihoon’s.

Jihoon froze, face heating up, while Seungcheol made a face at the huge amount of PDA (public display of affection) in front of him.

Mingyu withdrew his face away from his hyung’s and grinned, his cute canines showing. “Hyung, I like you. I love you. I don’t love Wonwoo hyung.” With that, he dragged Jihoon out of the studio and went to Soonyoung’s room.

He slammed the door open, revealing a pissed Wonwoo and a flushed Soonyoung. Both with somewhat swollen lips.

“What the h*ll, Gyu?” Wonwoo said menacingly as Soonyoung hid under his blanket. Jihoon’s eyes turned as big as saucers as he realised that his best friend and his other best friend slash gamer buddy had just had a huge makeout session. He dragged Mingyu out of the room and slammed the door close before the taller could get the chance to apologise for the disturbance.

“What. Was. That.”

“See, hyung? Wonwoo hyung loves Soonyoung hyung. They’re in a relationship. And I’m really happy for them.”

Seeing the way Mingyu’s eyes were still sparkling and how wide his smile was, Jihoon completely trusted the younger. But…

“You’re really close with Wonwoo though…”

Mingyu frowned. “You’re close with DK hyung too! And Jeonghan hyung too! And Seungcheol hyung! You’re really flirty, you know that, hyung?” Jihoon looked at the younger in disbelief.  _ He’s the only person who’d actually think that Jihoon was flirty. _

“But…” Jihoon ran out of excuses. Why was he even making excuses now? Mingyu confessed to him for goodness sake! Still, he felt… Insecure. What if this wasn’t love?

As if knowing how Jihoon felt, Mingyu made Jihoon look into his eyes.

“Hyung, I… I really do love you, you know? I’ve liked you ever since predebut.” Jihoon blinked, unable to tear his eyes away from Mingyu’s sincere ones. “I…” Jihoon couldn’t think about anything. All he really wanted to do now was hide and maybe, kiss Mingyu one more time.

Soonyoung’s door opened then. Wonwoo left the room, a devilish, evil smile on his face. His eyes were full of fury, directed at both the tallest and the shortest of the group.

“Just kiss already.” With that, he slammed both Jihoon’s and Mingyu’s faces together. Their lips touched once again. He kept his hands on both their heads for a while, until Mingyu’s hands wrapped around Jihoon’s waist and Jihoon’s arms dropped flimsily on Mingyu’s shoulders, their kiss deepening. Then, he made his way back into the room, smiling fondly at Seungkwan. “Let’s continue.”

Outside of Soonyoung’s room, Mingyu and Jihoon broke their kiss, both faces were flushed pink.

“I love you, Jihoonie hyung.” Mingyu grinned disarmingly at Jihoon. 

Jihoon smiled back at his dongsaeng. His worries and insecurities could go to h*ll. Mingyu loves him. And he loves Mingyu.

“I love you too, Minggu.”

-

Months later, some Carats were looking fondly at pictures of Jihoon and Mingyu together, as close as ever. In addition, they were always blessed with many Jigyu/Gyuhoon scenes. 

_ Fanservice. _ In the beginning, that was all it was. Fanservice with both parties not knowing that their love was requited. But now, it was  _ true love _ . Fanservice no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope that you all enjoyed this lil story I wrote.  
> I'm really sorry if the ending seemed abrupt?? I hope you enjoyed it though...
> 
> To all readers, I can't thank you enough that you took some time to read this work! So THANK YOU!!! >~<
> 
> Have a good day! ^u^


End file.
